


Talking, Touching

by 1JettaPug



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotions, M/M, Porn, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Mick sat there with a deep glare. His eyes were fixed on the mirror across from him; hand wrapped around the half-empty frosted glass. Deep down, he had wished he never stopped by Nikki’s room the other night. Wished he never mistook a scream of pleasure for pain… but he did.He did.





	Talking, Touching

As the sweet Californian sun set, it became that special time that all the people in the town moved towards the bars and clubs to cool off. When the Crüe had entered one, it was busy as all hell. The crowd was reaching its peak for the night and the building was bustling with patrons. That was good. It meant they were less likely to get recognized right away, and Mick usually liked that. Hell, he wouldn’t have joined his bandmates otherwise, but tonight he couldn’t really take it.

Tonight, he needed to flood his mind with nothing but whiskey or vodka. He needed something, something to wipe away those lingering thoughts from last week…

Sharp blue eyes caught green ones to his left.

Nikki held his gaze until Tommy excitedly yanked him away towards the center of the room. Mick watched them vanish into the crowd of people, then turned to his right and found that Vince had seemingly evaporated. Probably saw some tail and went chasing after it.

Sighing, Mick tugged his hat down further to obscure his face, pulled up a free seat at the bar and ordered himself a drink.

Sitting at the very end of the bar by a wooden wall, he stared at the reflection of himself from the mirror across from him, behind the top bottle shelves. He didn’t like what he saw- the old, dying man that he’d been trying to keep shoved to the back of his mind for so long. Recent events weren’t helping to keep him chained in the recesses of his mind, either. No, no, no. That was just letting him haunt Mick. As the pain in his back grew, numbness started to grow from his fingertips crawling through his arm. It was the same numbness that he was used to whenever he fell into one of his melancholy spells.

Mick sat there with a deep glare. His eyes were fixed on the mirror across from him; hand wrapped around the half-empty frosted glass. Deep down, he had wished he never stopped by Nikki’s room the other night. Wished he never mistook a scream of pleasure for pain… but he did.

He did.

Fuck him, he opened the door and ran in. He accepted the barely sober invitation. He just barely- barely accepted it after some pretty sloppy petting. For fucks sake, he should’ve run out right then… He knew better… He knew how fucking disastrous it was to screw around with other bandmates… How fucking disastrous it was to get involved with someone a good handful of years younger than him like this…

And yet…

Fuck, maybe it was his drink, but he could’ve sworn that from across the bar, Nikki looked like a damn three course meal under the dim blue lighting hanging over the dancefloor. Black hair stood up everywhere, giving the top of his head an almost palm tree-like appearance. Mick shifted, downed the rest of his drink, then flagged over the bartender to refill his drink. The guitarist wasn’t even close to tipsy, so he couldn’t blame the booze as his entire body began to itch for trouble. The same sensation he felt last week when he got his half-assed invitation from the lil’ shit, crawling around on the floor as he tried to find his bed. Promised he’d be a good boy for him, swore and hissed when Mick helped him onto the sheets but panted and cried out soft flirts when he _helped_ him.

Mick turned around in his seat, propping his back against the bar, and watched the dancefloor from a better angle other than the mirror. The bassist was much easier to watch now, and he and Tommy had themselves surrounded by an entire group of girls. Mick sipped on his own drink, savoring the sour taste on his tongue, occasionally stirring the ice in the tall glass. The music blared in his ears from the speakers overhead, a new song that had the dancefloor moving in a dilapidated rhythm to the fast-paced beat. The song cascaded into an ear-splitting end with a wicked guitar solo, and the dancers all calmed for a moment, and many of them returned to the circular bar. Tommy ended up being swept away by a few of the ladies, but Nikki had been the lucky one and managed to duck and escape their manicured grasps. He jogged over to Mick’s side, shouted out an order and quickly downed a shot of whiskey before Mick even had the time to turn back around in his seat.

“Parched?”

“Fuckin’ thirsty, old man.” Nikki smiled, but he didn’t look up from his second drink. “Really thirsty,” He took another swig.

Mick almost laughed, but he felt the tension behind those words. The heat was just pouring out of them, and the way Nikki said them was warm, and it sent a swift tingle down his fucked-up spine. Mick felt himself inch his hand closer. “Gonna make me pay our tabs tonight?”

“Naaah, it’s Tommy’s turn.” Nikki chuckled, finally sitting down beside him. “Well, it will be if those girls don’t fuck the life right outta him.”

“Eh, he’s a big boy,” Mick said, “He can handle a foursome… But none for you? What a rarity…” he meant it to be playful, but there was no hiding the soft curiosity in his words.

Another catchy rock tune began to hit the speakers, swooping in with quick drum beats. Nikki sighed, glancing away, then looking to meet his eyes. “Mmhm, ‘m tired tonight,”

“Says the same guy who’s managed to bang a girl for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the entire tour so far? Nope. Ain’t buying it.”

“You’d be buying it if I hadn’t already sold you on another idea…” Nikki murmured into his drink as he took a sip. It didn’t go unheard, despite the pounding beats and noise of the other patrons. Mick let go of a deep breath through his nose.

“So, we’re actually gonna bring this up?”

“I’m surprised,” Nikki said, “I thought you were the type of guy who would’ve bitched like hell for us to be mature about it and talk about it.”

Mick sighed again, “Give me a break, kid. I’ve… I’ve never been in a situation like this before…”

“Well, neither have I.”

“Christ… That’s really going to help us out,” Mick rolled his eyes. He downed the rest of his drink and let it hit the bar with a soft clink. “Sorry. I don’t mean to sound like a little bitch about it, but… Christ…”

“Mick,” Nikki had moved closer to him now, and their thighs were brushing up against each other. “Mick, c’mon. Just… Just spit it out. You regret it, yeah?”

“I… Listen, Nikki, I don’t regret it for the reasons you think--”

“Then what’s been biting at you--”

“Lemme finish.” Mick said. “Okay, so I’m an old prick who’s gonna kick the fuckin’ bucket a lot sooner than you, and I’m not exactly some busty blonde--”

Nikki cut him off. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Girls are another matter entirely, man. This-” he motioned between the two of them. “This is something else.”

Mick shook his head, groaning, “You make it sound like we’re… we’re serious or something…”

“…You don’t want to, I dunno, consider it?” Nikki mumbled, leaning over to brush his shoulder against his guitarist’s.

Mick blinked.

“You’re… Nikki, you’re serious?”

“I mean… Fuck, man, like I said, this is something else. This isn’t the same ol’ shit that we do with groupies or girlfriends or what the fuck ever. I… Fuck, when I tripped last week, I guess my scream wasn’t the only thing that came flying out.”

Mick ducked his head some, attempting to hide the darkening of his cheeks. God damn him… Damn him for not seeing any of the signs sooner. “You fucker… You’ve had a fuckin’ crush on me.”

“It wasn’t fucking obvious?” Nikki whispered, but Mick felt like he wanted to scream the question at his face.

“How long?”

“Day one,”

“Which day one?”

Nikki blinked. “What?”

Mick growled and laid a rough hand on his thigh, squeezing the soft flesh there through torn jeans. “Which day one?”

“…Before Mötley Crüe,” Nikki said, submitting a little bit to his tone and touch. The way his eyes softened made Mick’s stomach flip something fierce, and he couldn’t decide if he hated it or liked it. “Pretty much when we met. I- I knew what I wanted… I know what I want.”

“Even now… Even after knowing how fucked-up I am? Kid… Nikki, I can’t exactly live up to every expectation you’ve conjured up in your mind. I’m not… I…”

“You’re Mick-fucking-Mars, man! What can you fucking _not_ do?!” Nikki shook his head, then downed his second shot, slamming it back down on the counter. “Fuck. Look at how far you’ve already made it, and you’re still going forward!”

“Nikki--"

“No, no. Don’t sell me that bullshit, I won’t hear it.”

“Fine, you’ll have to believe it when I break down on you.”

Nikki growled, turning out of his touch. “Stop it. I don’t wanna talk about that. I wanted to talk about last week…” he sighed, softly.

“I thought we were--”

“Not if you’re talking about digging your own grave! You’re a real fuckin’ prick if you think I give a flying fuck about that kind of shit.”

“You should--”

“Well, I don’t. Deal with it.” Nikki told him, jabbing his finger into the Mick's chest as hard as he could, "If you can’t deal with it, then… then… Arghh, fuck! I don’t know!” he huffed, getting up and shoving past Mick and marching off towards the men's room; unsatisfied that he hadn’t made his point crystal clear to the other.

Mick gave a sharp huff got up and followed him. “Nikki, we weren’t done talking!” he called out after him. The door slammed shut behind Nikki, but Mick threw it open and slammed it shut again. He even went as far as to lock it before he turned around and tried to reach out for the bassist, accidentally jabbing at the small of his back.

As soon as, Mick poked at his back, Nikki spun on his heel, mouth open as if to make a retort, but instead he started to fall forward. The floor was slick with the careless dribble of water, and Nikki's shoes slid out from under him. With a yelp, the bassist fell into Mick and crashed to the floor, turning and pulling the guitarist on top of him as to lessen the fall for him. For a moment both men were dazed, then Nikki found himself staring up into Mick's cool blue eyes that were as equally surprised as he was.

Mick was sat right on top of him. His already reddened cheeks deepening into an even darker crimson, " _Oof_..." The small pained whisper of his voice echoed in the tiled men's room. His hands had landed on Nikki's shirt with their nose's touching. Mick grunted and shifted, but he only succeeded in having both his legs to rest either side of Nikki's thighs. 

For a moment, their eyes never broke contact with one another, and they said nothing. Nikki frowned at him and grabbed the guitarist by the front of his black jacket and tugged him up as he got into a sitting position, Mick slipping into his lap as he did. “Been wanting to do this all week,” Nikki whispered before daring to crush his lips against Mick’s.

Mick's eyes widened as he felt the smooth touch of Nikki's lips against his own. The bassist's body pressed up close to his, with hands clasping the front of his dark jacket, pulling him ever closer into a strangely comfortable embrace.

With his lead guitarist practically sat in his lap, Nikki had to sit up more as to avoid throwing one or both hands back to keep them from falling back onto the floor. The kiss, though, was short and sweet, and Nikki pulled back, his cheeks now flushed with something deeper than anger or embarrassment. His green eyes grew heavy, and he could feel his body becoming warm against the wet tiled floor.

“Nikki…” the tone was low, but it wasn’t threatening. Nikki didn’t look up to meet his gaze, however. Instead, he simply shifted, slipped his right hand up behind the nape of Mick's neck to hold his head closer and slipped his tongue in between Mick's lips without so much as a warning. The guitarist leaned forward ever so slightly, into a position on Nikki's lap which made a bolt of lightning dance up through the bassist's spine. Nikki forced his tongue in further until it wrapped around Mick's in a tight hold. Mick just hummed and thought about how the other was actually rather talented with his tongue, as sharp as it was.

As Nikki’s other hand snuck its way around to pinch at his ass, Mick gave a prolonged groan of acceptance as he felt that invading tongue caress every inch of his mouth. Their tongues curled and twisted, but it wasn’t long before Mick took control of what Nikki had started. Nikki's mind went totally blank, and he was soon drowning in his own groans as Mick rolled his hips on lap, causing their groins to press together.

It wasn’t but a minute later that Mick was pulling back from him, motioning him to help him up. Swiftly, Nikki heaved both of them to their feet. He was panting harder than he ever expected and feeling left wanting more when Mick broke off the kiss so quickly; it was almost disappointing in a way. Oh fuck… He hoped he hadn’t pushed Mick too far…

He still managed to press himself flush against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and gently swinging his hips into him again and again. It was turning those calm blue oceans in Mick’s eyes into a full-on high-speed hurricane. Nikki leaned down for him and groaned sharply when Mick caught the lobe of his ear between his teeth, tugging hard.

Another moan was enough for Mick to feel like he had to shut him the fuck up, and Nikki melted when he felt his tongue shove its way into his mouth twisting and wrapping around his with surprising force. Mick slipped his hand down the bassist's malleable thigh and pulled it up towards him, at the same time putting his other hand around Nikki's waist and forcing his groin against his leg with a deviant smirk.

Nikki couldn't help but crave Mick's touch now as the two continued their little affair. Fuck. Fuck him, his own damn dick was becoming more and more apparent as Mick lifted his leg, grinding his groin against his thigh. Nikki broke their kiss only to take a much-needed breath, his breaths coming in short, excited pants.

"M- Mick, I need you," he whispered as he lowered a hand between their bodies to grope at the guitarist's manhood "I need you to show me again… _I need you._ "

With a small groan of pleasure at having Nikki's hand rubbing up against his manhood, Mick ran his tongue over his teeth, "Oh, I'll show you, kiddo." he whispered with the lightest breath into Nikki's ear, "But can you keep up with me? I don’t play with those who can’t keep up."

Nikki gave him one of his best seductive smiles and lifted one of his hand up to Mick's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “Oh, I can keep up, believe me. I can rock with you all night, Mars~”

“Good,” Mick responded in an equally seductive tone. He was barely breathing heavy, but the heat from their passionate embrace suddenly seemed to suck the air from the room. His throat became dry, and all he wanted-- all he craved was having Nikki rub up against him. “Fuckin’ perfect. Mhm, just know that I don't plan on holding back."

"Try me... No wait, fuckin’ break me." Nikki groaned, leaning further into Mick’s embrace and slamming his arousal against the other’s clothed one. "Bend me, snap me~ I want it any way you wanna give it~"

Mick's eyes seemed to shine brighter, his smile widened with lust and seduction, "Oh, you don’t know what you’re asking for, sweetheart."

“Oh, I know what I want,” Nikki purred, rubbing his cheek against his. “I told you that already, though. But I want it now! Now, now, now--”

“Fuck, don’t be a damn brat.”

“But I want you noo _ooooow~_ ” Nikki pouted, pulling his thigh out of Mick’s grasp and stomping his foot on the floor.

“Fucking brat,” Mick shook his head. Though, there was something about that needy rawness and youthful lust in Nikki’s tone that was driving Mick’s libido fucking wild. If he could, he’d turn Nikki around, slam him into the stall and fuck him for hours, drinking in each and every scream that he easily ripped from his throat. But fuck… No. He’d save that for another day.

…Another day?

Ah, _fuck._ Nikki was already getting him wound around his finger like a needy bitch.

“Miii _iick!_ ” Nikki cried out, grabbing his full attention once more. “I want you _now!_ ”

"Fuck, Nikki, someone might see...” Mick said in a gruff tone, backing Nikki up into the cubical behind them. He was just trying to angle them into one of the stalls for a little more privacy, but it turned out that Nikki wasn’t about to have any of that. He released his hold on Mick’s neck and shoulders to grab the top of the stall door and bit the other’s bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“No stall,” he panted, licking the mix of spit from his lips and grinning. “Fuck me on the sink.”

“The sink?”

“What? Fuck, Mick, you already locked the fucking door! Just do me on the damn sink!” Nikki growled out, “I can’t take too much more of this!”

The shorter man sighed and shrugged before taking Nikki over to sit on the long metal counter that was just the right height for his crotch to come right up to. Nikki’s grin could’ve split his face, and he scooted back just a bit on the counter and began to work his belt and unzip himself. Mick helped him pull his pants down to his ankles while Nikki leaned forward to start unbuckling the heavy buckle at the front of Mick’s belt. While he worked on undoing Mick’s pants and shoving them down, he felt up a small bottle shape in the front pocket. He yanked it and a condom out and threw his head back to laugh.

“You mother fucker,” Nikki smirked, devilishly, “What were you planning to do tonight? Or should I ask who?”

“Always go anywhere prepared, kiddo,” Mick told him, snatching the lube and condom from him and coating his fingers with it. The bottle hit the counter with a dull thud, then skilled hands shift Nikki’s leg up to begin teasing him open. 

“Ohh, hey, not too much,” Nikki said, then groaned as he stretched around the finger. “I like it a lil’ raw~”

“I’m opening you up right,” Mick growled at him, “I got a good idea that I’m your first man, and I’m dead certain those groupies never peg you right.” Nikki not denying his words was all the reason he needed to keep going, keep stretching him out. “So, you wanna face me or not?” he asked, reapplying the lube and working his second finger in a little more roughly. 

Nikki groaned, reached up and grabbed Mick’s hat, then laughed, “Only if I get actually see your beautiful face, old man. I need a lil’ side dish to go with my main course~” Nikki cooed out, loving that dash of red that ran across the other’s cheeks. With that said, he reached up to brace his hands on the exposed pipes above the sink. “You’re too fucking beautiful for me not to-- _Ahh, haah! Ah, Mick!_ ”

Mick scissored his fingers suddenly in him, and Nikki grabbed and held onto the pipes for dear life. The bassist’s heavy moans encouraged more rough fingering, but it wasn’t long before Mick drew his fingers out and began to work on rolling on the condom and lubing up his cock. Keeping his hands on the pipe above, Nikki shifted closer, and Mick raised a brow at the creaking sound from above as he did.

“If you bust that and water starts spilling all over us, then I’m gonna kick your ass.” Mick said flatly, shoving Nikki’s back against the mirror with one hand and dragging his ass forward with the other so that the pipe was just out of reach. “Just lean back for me.”

“Aww, fine.”

“You can still see me from that angle,”

“Yeah, but now I’m having to look up at you--”

“Better get used to that, kiddo,” Mick smirked, “You’re gonna see a lot more it.”

Nikki’s lips twitch, but he stays relatively cool as he let Mick spread his legs wide enough to fit his girth and guide himself up against his ass. 

“A loo _ooooot_ more of it, sweetheart,” Mick murmured as he began to press in. And suddenly, Nikki couldn’t laugh or say a word. All he could do was groan, deep and ringing in the concrete room. He gasped and panted, and he even slammed his head back against the mirror hard enough to make himself see stars, and then Mick finally stopped pushing in. “Nikki, you gotta speak up. Do you need more prep?” the guitarist asked him, patiently.

“N- Nuh-uh! No way! ‘M good, ‘m good. Keep going!” Nikki’s voice trembled, and he tried not to slip on the wet sink counter. He shifted and made it so that his elbows were bracing on the mirror, so now he could settle into a more comfortable position.

Blue eyes trailed over his body, checking him over once more before nodding at his words and continuing. Mick bucked and Nikki let out a loud groan, slumping back down and feeling his neck pop a little.

“Oh, fuck… Nikki, just grab the fuckin’ pipe and hold on. Can’t fuck you properly like this,” Mick grumbled. He helped the bassist sit up again and even assisted him in slapping his hands back down on the pipe once more. Nikki murmured something soft that he didn’t catch, but it was soon abandoned in favor of his throaty groans as Mick slid his head on in him. After that, it was rather smooth thrusting. Mick wasn’t going to rush him just yet, though. He had to give his lover just a moment to adjust to him, get a real feel for him.

“Hah _a, haaa_ h, aah, Mick… _fuck…!_ Fuck me! Fuckin’ fuck me already!” Nikki cried out, panting and gripping the pipe until his knuckles ached from the stretch. Being mindful of his back, Nikki instead dug the heels of his shoes into the sides of Mick’s thighs as he pulled at the pipe to wildly buck and grind himself against his cock. It was so hot. It was so fucking hot.

Rough hands reached out and gripped Nikki’s hips, fingers enveloping his soft ass cheeks and thumbs stretching out and nearly touching the coarse line of black hair that lead down from his navel. From there, every thrust felt a lot more fluid. So, so, so much better than before. The best Nikki had ever had, but he couldn’t tell Mick that. Mainly because he was too overcome with pleasure, just satisfied to hold onto the pipe above and roll his tongue out from the side of his mouth as he was fucked.

Footsteps passed by the door, but it didn’t open, and Mick’s fucking him never hesitated for an instant. Nikki grinned and his hips buck on their own, rolling down on the thick cock working its way deeper into him.

“Poor fucker’s gonna have to chance it with the girl’s room…” Nikki chuckled through a moan. Mick just grunted in agreement and kept on thrusting into him, gripping his hips tight and keeping him firmly in place.

“Hey, keep your focus on me,” Mick snapped softly at him, causing a whole new wave of pleasure to echo and ache through Nikki’s gut with every thrust he gave him. Nikki shivered and pulled at the pipe again. When the person behind the door knocked, Nikki growled and didn’t bother choking back the desperate, cursing he shouted as he came on Mick’s black jacket.

Mick, of course, didn’t stop fucking Nikki. He sure as hell wasn’t even going to think of something to do or say about the obvious sounds of coming that the bassist gave out. What could he say? He loved it? …Well, fuck, he did, but he’d have plenty of time to express that later. Right now, he was too busy chasing his own release. His grip on Nikki’s ass was pushing lifting up off the sink some, and he just kept going down harder and faster on his body.

“Ah _h, haaha, fuck…!!_ ” Mick panted, “ _Nikki--_ ” he didn’t get any more words out before his orgasm tore through him, and Nikki felt his cum spurting up onto his chest. The bassist made a face, but it didn’t stay. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the older man’s face.

Contorted in bliss, Mick looked even more beautiful than he normally did, something that Nikki didn’t think was physically possible. As he panted his way through the end of his orgasm, Mick’s grasp on him lessened slightly. His fingers were still kneading into his ass, though, but Nikki didn’t mind. He actually kind of loved it.

Mick panted, then groaned at the sight in front of him. There was just something about seeing his cum falling unto the younger man’s chest, mixing in with his sweaty hair, that made him wish he was ten years younger, so that he could go again as soon as he caught his breath.

As it was, he jerked his cock until he became oversensitive, tossed the condom away, then leaned down and kissed Nikki sweetly, softly a few times before he pulled him off the counter and held his hands on his hips to keep him steady. The younger man looked at him with so much adoration in his eyes, that Mick wasn’t sure whether it was the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had, or if it was the look that made him short of breath. 

They stood beside each other and smiled blissfully at one another for a few moments, before Nikki clearly couldn’t handle the quiet anymore, and said, “I don’t know about you, but that was pretty fucking great in my book.”

Mick laughed so loudly that he actually surprised himself. Nikki had always managed to surprise him somehow.

He smiled at him, “Yeah, it was pretty fucking great, sweetheart. Glad to hear it from you.” He said, gently stroking Nikki’s cheek, knowing he would have to move and find something to clean Nikki’s sticky chest with soon. He leaned forward and pecked the younger man on the lips a few times, because he really couldn’t help himself.

“I gotta say, Mick,” Nikki smiled against his lips, “If this is what you’ve got in mind for us, then I’m fuckin’ confused why I didn’t try something sooner.” He told him with a waggling of the eyebrows that Mick playfully rolled his eyes at.

Still, Mick couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and kissing those swollen lips, pushing his tongue in again. The moans he elicited from Nikki made him want to bend him over and fuck him until he screamed, but he knew that he neither of them would make it that far tonight.

“…But I was good for you, yeah?” Shyly, Nikki drew back slightly to look into his eyes, as he pulled Mick’s body closer. Mick smiled at the adorableness that was the young man who sought his approval even when he could clearly tell that he had liked what Nikki had done for him.

Mick gave him a peck on the lips and put his hands on either side of his face at the same time as he pressed himself right up against him. He looked up into Nikki’s eyes as he said, “It was great, sweetheart. Now, tell me what you want for when we get back to the hotel.”

Nikki’s breath hitched as Mick cuddled up against him. He tried his best to hide his eager excitement with a huff of laughter, but the guitarist easily saw through it. “You really wanna do more with me tonight?”

With their foreheads now leaned against each other, gazing into Nikki’s eyes, Mick said, “Tonight, tomorrow, and any time you want. We’ll… We’ll talk about this in more detail, believe me, but there’s the basics for you.”

“So, now we’re…?”

“Yeah,”

Nikki nuzzled down into him. “ _Yeah?_ ”

Mick kissed his cheek, nodding. “ _Yeah._ ”


End file.
